The Phase-Change Memory (PCM) technology is a promising alternative to the nonvolatile memory mainstream constituted by the Flash technology. However, high-temperature soldering will cause previously programmed PCM cell(s) to change states. Therefore an improved method of inputting new data to program the PCM memory device in the factory after soldering is needed.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.